In the production of some soft contact lenses, both optical surfaces of those lenses need to be treated. In general, only one optical surface of those lenses can be treated at one time. For a better quality control of the surface treatment, it is preferable that a contact lens could be inverted so that the opposite surface could be treated under significantly similar conditions (e.g., in the same orientation). The object of the present invention is to develop a device and method for inverting a contact lens.